


that was our last kiss

by yuriooooooooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Boys Kissing, HQSwiftWeek2020, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also procrastinated on my project, Last Kiss, M/M, Song: Last Kiss (Taylor Swift), i guess, like seriously, lol, ookay what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriooooooooo/pseuds/yuriooooooooo
Summary: “I wish we could stay like this forever” Kenma whispered, giggling as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulder, still sitting on his lap. Kuroo’s hands wandered in the blonde’s hair as they spent the rest of the night in silence.“I never want to forget this moment with you”Except, now he does.Inspired from Last Kiss by Taylor Swift for Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week cause I had my priorities straight
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	that was our last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm aware I skipped to Day 2, but I couldn't write for Day 1
> 
> I barely write angst so I know this sucks by the way

Kenma laid his head on Kuroo’s left arm, sitting still as if he was a statue. Wet grass pressed beneath their fingers, cold midnight air whipping past as they gazed upon the clear night sky.

There was a soft, silent stillness between the two of them, a stillness Kenma decided to break.

“Why did you take me here this late Kuroo?” asked Kenma, yawning as he rubbed sleep off his eyes, upset that he was disturbed from what could have been a good night’s sleep.

Kuroo giggled as he stared at the pouting expression of his boyfriend. 

“I wanted you to see what you looked like to me” a smile beaming across his face

“Like wet grass?”

“Like the stars, you idiot” Kuroo playfully pushed Kenma off his arm and began to stare at the endless infinity of the stars above them.

“Bright and breathtaking”

Kenma punched the side of Kuroo’s torso. The boy rubbed in pain while he giggled.

“That is the cheesiest shit I’ve ever heard”

Kuroo gaze dreamily into Kenma’s face, taking in every insignificant detail of his beauty. His hazel eyes, riddled with dark circles from constantly staying up late. Soft pale skin glowing under moonlight. Bleached blonde hair falling effortlessly on his face. Kuroo loved every bit of him.

He felt Kenma’s small body shift against his, sending shivers down his whole system. Letting the sound of crickets overtake the ambience as they stayed in silence for a while. Kenma’s weight against Kuroo’s, hearing nothing but their breaths, and his heartbeat.

As much as he wanted to continue the conversation, Kuroo learned to understand his boyfriend’s little habits. If Kenma was willing to talk, he’ll know, however if he wants to sit in silence, undisturbed, Kuroo respected that. Plus he owed it to him, he was the one that dragged him out of his dorm in the dead of night.

Kuroo intertwined his fingers with Kenma’s as the ambience surrounded them. Drawing circles on the blonde’s wrist with his thumb, small hands fitting perfectly in Kuroo’s. 

He found himself dumbfounded by his boyfriend’s beauty again, his eyes falling on Kenma’s lips. Thin and pink, cracked from never eating on time. Wishing he could take them right there to make this scene absolutely perfect.

Kuroo looked away the moment he saw Kenma looking up at him, realizing he was staring too long. Blood rising to his cheeks, filing his cold face with warmth. Kenma softly giggled at him while he let go of his hand.

“Just say you wanna kiss me you dummy”

He looked over at Kenma only to find his boyfriend already planting his lips onto Kuroo’s, kneeling to reach his face. Kenma’s small hands cupped his cheeks, easing his surprised, flustered expression into a softer one, leaning into the kiss.

Kuroo felt his cheeks getting warmer, his heart beating faster with every second they locked lips. 

His hands moved to Kenma’s waist, pulling him in closer. Kenma shifted towards Kuroo’s lap, their bodies moving at ease now that they were facing one another. 

He longed for more. Craving for Kenma’s touch as sweet lips pressed against his, filling his nose with nothing but the sweet vanilla scent of his boyfriend. 

It was Kenma who broke from the kiss first, resting his forehead against Kuroo’s, their exhausted breaths filling the space between them. Warm skin against warm skin,

Kuroo found himself looking at Kenma with bliss, sharing this moment with him, and him alone.

“I wish we could stay like this forever” Kenma whispered, giggling as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulder, still sitting on his lap. Kuroo’s hands wandered in the blonde’s hair as they spent the rest of the night in silence.

“I never want to forget this moment with you” 

Except, now he does.

Kuroo sat in his dimly lit room, letting the air of melancholy sit while he thought about that night with Kenma. Rain tapping onto closed off windows, filling in his silence.

The last kiss that they shared with each other, a moment he wanted to cherish forever, now a memory he wished never existed.

He found himself staring at his phone, the only thing bright filling up the room he was in. Gazing longingly at a photo of his fingers intertwined with Kenma’s, all underneath that starry night sky.

Looking back, he never would have known that was their last. They felt so happy and content being in each other’s embrace. How he wanted to hold Kenma forever, and take every opportunity he can to take those lips for himself.

He never thought they’d end the way they did. He never really thought they’d end at all. And of all people to make the decision, it was Kenma who called it off. 

His relationship with Kenma was indeed a star, he just never realized it was a dying one. 

He stared blurry eyed, his thumb lingering on the red delete button, a part of him ready to let go of painful memories, another willing to suffer and keep them, unable to move on just yet. 

Tears fell on Kuroo’s face as he placed his phone on his night stand. Letting his inability to let go win. 

Most massive stars ended with the full force of a supernova, feeding a new generation of stars to follow. Kuroo could only hope that this supernova would do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually lasted that shitshow, thanksss
> 
> Also, imagine if the sequel was Back To December in Kenma's POV


End file.
